Over the Moon
by Flag Pole Sittah
Summary: Draco had such great hopes for this year. Then she appeared, that Loon. She wanted to save Draco, whether he wanted it or not, whether it killed him or not. Draco's at his wit's end, but she just seems ready to begin.
1. They Meet

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, I have no possesion of the following work.

* * *

The beginning of the fifth year found Draco Malfoy walking with a bounce in his step. Or it would if Malfoy were the type to bounce. The Dark Lord had returned and Lucius Malfoy had not had this much power since the fall. And this, of course, translated into power for Draco at Hogwarts. Draco was angry too, though. How could he not be, with Potter and his gang still there? Around every corner Draco was faced with another smirking face of another member of the Potter Pod, as Draco had taken to calling them.

If the second day of term found Malfoy wandering the dungeons with only his entourage, Crabbe and Goyle, it was surely just high spirits. The Slytherin would surely have no other reason for his restlessness; the fifth year held so much hope for the newly minted prefect. It was his lucky day, too, for he found a perfect victim hidden by herself in the dungeons. The trio turned a cornor and saw her walking, by herself, along the corridor tapping each flagstone and mumbling under her breath. At first they did not recognize this strange creature with long, straggly, blonde hair, but then Malfoy remembered seeing her on the train with Potter. Needing no other provocation then her peculiarity and her association with his archenemy Malfoy stepped forward and jeered, "Loony Lovegood alone in a dungeon. What are you doing done here? If you're not careful you could come to a sticky end. Who knows what haunts these dank corridors."

Without looking up or reacting in anyway Luna continued on her ambling path. Feeling slightly deflated Malfoy lunged forward and shoved Luna, "Hey, girl! Look at me when I speak to you."

Luna skidded to the floor and lay there without moving for a minute. Still unnerved Malfoy said, "Loony Moony Lovegood, crazies like you aren't welcome down here, you'd better run, because there is no hiding!" This proclamation was accompanied by ominous snickerings from the trained monkeys.

Slowly the prone girl rolled over and sat up, making unwavering eye contact with Malfoy. She calmly replied, "I lost count."

Malfoy pulled back for a second startled by her eyes. They seemed overly large and were a misty, vague and startled blue. He quickly got over himself, however and pressed forward in a high pitched and mocking voice that sounded nothing like Luna, "I lost count! Oh, boo hoo! Crazy lost loons wandering around alone are a danger to themselves!"

With a slight twinge Malfoy noticed a dark stain of bloods slowly seeping into the knees of Luna's robes. Luna, however, seemed not to notice. "You stupid loon! You're too dumb to even react when people insult you! Get up and get out! If you move quickly you won't get hurt, much."

Standing up gracefully and staring at Malfoy placidly Luna said, "It's ok, I can see the Louphins, too."

"What?"

"You know, Louphins, those little spirits that sometimes haunt wizards. They feed off emotions and make people angry, but are mostly invisible. You have a very dad case." Luna replied vaguely. After a thoughtful pause she added, "They're green."

The three Syltherins stared at her for a second then Malfoy started to laugh. Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed his lead. "You loon, you really are crazy, better get out before something happens!"

Without breaking eye contact Luna said, "Don't worry, I'll help you. They're tricky to get rid of, but I think I know how." With those words Luna turned and walked away, leaving three bewildered boys in her wake.

* * *

The next day Malfoy pretended to have forgotten what had happened in the dungeons, and Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be taking his lead. Knowing Crabbe and Goyle, however, they may have actually forgotten. During History of Magic that morning Malfoy contemplated his cronies. They seemed to have gone into a stupor during class, their mouths hanging open and their eyes glazed over. It was hard to tell, though, wheather ot not this was caused by the lesson, they often looked like that. Derisively Malfoy thought that they wouldn't even notice if the castle fell down. For the rest of the period Malfoy amused himself envisioning the looks on his friends' faces if various disasters did happen. By lunchtime all thoughts of his surreal encounter with Luna was wiped out by Goyle's surprised look while being attacked by the giant squid.

At lunch Malfoy sat down comfortably between the bulks of Crabbe and Goyle and struck up a conversation with Montague, who was sitting across from him. Quickly they became engaged in an involved conversation about Quidditch. "Look, I know the Holyhead Harpies have some great players this year but there is no way they can beat the Kenmore Kestrels! With their new seeker, Gregory Thurmstrall, no other team stands a chance!"

Malfoy's impassioned speech trailed to an end as he noticed that Montague was looking over his shoulder and snickering. Malfoy whipped around and his heart skipped a beat. Standing dangerously close behind him was Luna Lovegood. The Ravenclaw had her hair tied back in a messy bun and a strange hat on. The hat seemed to be a not-to-scale replica of the solar system with nine miniature planets flying around her head. Surreptitiously glancing from side-to-side Malfoy noticed that neither Crabbe nor Goyle seemed to recognize the girl. Their guffaws seemed merely a result of her hat. Not wanting the other Syltherins to think that anything was going on between them, Malfoy decided to play dumb. Sneeringly he said, "Who are you?"

Ignoring his question Luna breezily said, "I have something that I think should help." The strange girl then pulled a small, bright red Santa Clause bauble from an inside pocket of her robes and thrust it at Malfoy. The thing smelled strongly of curry.

Malfoy stared at the bauble for a few seconds along with the other Syltherins sitting nearby. "Father Christmas?"

"It was all I had. It won't keep the Louphins away forever, but it should hold until I get something better."

"But why does it smell of curry?"

"Because, Louphins hate curry." Luna said the last bit in such an exasperated way she might as well have said, 'Doesn't everyone know that?'

"But I hate curry!"

Luna shook her head and sighed, "The infestation is worse then I thought. Don't worry. I'll thing of something." The Ravenclaw laid the charm down on the table next to Malfoy's plate and slipped back into the crowd as suddenly as she had appeared.

Malfoy turned back around and stared at Montague in a bewildered way. "What was that all about?" Montague queried, between bouts of laughter.

With an embarrassed shrug Malfoy leaned over his food and muttered something between bites. The boys ate in silence for a minute and them Montague looked up and said, "You know what? I bet that loon has a crush on you." With a snort Montague kept eating.

Malfoy laughed harshly then proclaimed, "If she does that thing is really off her rocker. I mean, did you see that hat?" Malfoy, to make his point clear, picked up the charm and tossed it on the ground. "So what do you think of the Ballycastle Bats?"

* * *

A/N: This is my first atempt at HP fanfiction. I hope you like it. I found the Quidditch teams by wiking them 'Quidditch teams.'

EDIT: Fixed a funky sentence in the first paragraph. 


	2. Luna Goes on the Offensive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

After lunch Malfoy said goodbye to Montague and headed off to Transfigurations with Crabbe and Goyle. While Transfigurations was his lest favorite class Malfoy was glad to get away from the enormous dinning hall in which everyone must have seen Luna talking to him. Malfoy settled into his seat in the back of the room and promptly tuned out McGonagall's start-of-term speech on O.W.L.s. Slidding back into his chair, Malfoy's mind wandered to other things. 'I wonder what Umbridge is up too? She defiantly has plans, and my father surely knows what they are, but no one seems to think I'm important.'

Suddenly Malfoy noticed that the class was listening to McGonagall even less then before. Everyone's focus was on the door, Theodore Knott was so bold as to point at it and whisper to Daphne Greengrass. They both then turned around and grinned wickedly at Malfoy before looking back at McGonagall with dove like expressions. With a sickening lurch Malfoy saw the reason for all of the tittering. Standing on tiptoes, her eyes barely at window level, was Luna Lovegood, ridiculous hat and all, scanning the room. Malfoy had a nasty feeling that she was looking for him. Soon the professor noticed the disruption too and swung open the door. "Ms. Lovegood! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Luna had finally seen Malfoy and before answering McGonagall she spent a few seconds staring hard at him. Finally Luna turned to the irked and impatient McGonagall and gave a benign smile. "I have History of Magic this period. I never learn much of anything in that class anyway, so I figured my time would be better spent watching Malfoy. But I've seen what I need, now. I'll go." Luna turned to leave, but was pulled back by McGonagall.

"Wait!" The professor was clearly irritated, her mouth pulled into a tight, thin line. "Cuting class and interrupting my teaching is unacceptable behavior. I will expect to see you this evening for detention." McGonagall thrust a note that had been sealed by magic at Luna. "Take this note to Professor Flitwick and then head back to Professor Binns class right away."

Luna smiled in a passive way and drifted out of the room. "Yes, ma'am."

Malfoy could have died.

* * *

The next day, after suffering some small ribbing about his new girlfriend, Malfoy soon had the Syltherins back under control and could once more pretend Luna did not exist. He spent no time looking over his shoulder and immersed himself in making fun of Crabbe and Goyle. Neither one seemed to get the jokes, for they kept laughing. If Malfoy had been a little jumpier he might have noticed that Luna seemed to be following him, her scraggly hair poking around every corner, her protuberant eyes always on him.

Around teatime Malfoy was walking along a corridor on the second floor with Crabbe and Goyle when he felt something soft land on his head. This was followed by millions of small, green flakes, that smelled strongly of curry, drifting all around him, getting in his eyes and sticking on his arms. Malfoy jerked his head up and rubbed the powder out of his eyes. Unsurprised but angry Malfoy saw Luna standing on a balcony just overhead, still staring. She was wearing a pair of small earrings shaped like cages, inside of each there appeared to be a miniature, live canary. The girl pulled out a small note book and quickly scribbled something in it, then vanished down the corridor behind her.

Bewildered and angry Malfoy looked around at the laughing faces and said, "Stop laughing! You, first years, get out of here before I give you detention!" Some nearby Ravenclaw first years, who's only crime had been observance, stopped giggling and scurried away.

Crabbe and Goyle were still standing next to Malfoy; however, even his loyal flunkies were having a hard time keeping a straight face. Malfoy snapped his cold eyes on the pair and they stopped mid-snicker. "Well," He drawled, "Would you please care to tell me what is so funny?"

Goyle stammered, "Um… well, y-y-your hair….um.. I mean..."

Then, with trepidation Malfoy saw the worst possible sight, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter turning the corner. When they caught sight of Malfoy they stopped dead in their tracks, with shocked looks on their faces. "Blimey! What have you been up to Malfoy?" Both of the Gryffindors slowly smiled as the watched Draco pull himself up taller.

Malfoy, preparing to give them a scathing retort, took a deep breath and inhaled some of the power. Instead of saying something witty Malfoy sneezed. Finally, after a short coughing fit Malfoy straightened up and said stiffly, being careful not to breathe too deep, "There was an accident."

"Yeah, but what happened to your hair?"

Surprised Malfoy said, "My hair?" If his heart had not already been at his toes, Malfoy's heart would have sunk. "Vanidoso!" he cried with a short flick of his wand.

A small, purple hand mirror appeared in midair before Malfoy and started to fall. Quick as a cat, Draco stuck out his hand and caught it before it shattered on the flagstones. When Malfoy held up the mirror to his face he gasped and threw it aside, where it splintered against the stone. With a swish of robes Malfoy whirled around and headed straight towards Slytherin commons with Crabbe and Goyle following uncertainly behind.

The mirror had revealed that Malfoy's once silvery hair had now been dyed a bright, sickly shade of green.

* * *

After the incident at teatime Malfoy had gone straight to his dorm and not reemered until dinner. He had even skipped Potions, normally his favorite class. After being in the shower for two hours Draco no longer smelled of curry, but nothing seemed to help his hair. Finally Malfoy got dressed in clean robes, his old ones were streaked green, and went to dinner with as much dignity as he could muster. Despite the lack of reliable witnesses, (who can trust first years?) by dinner everyone seemed to know exactly why Malfoy's hair was dyed a bright green.

The pure blood pulled his shoulders back and walked into the dinning hall, his steps slow and stately, trying to act as if he had dyed his hair on purpose, and settled into his usual seat at the Slytherin table. Everyone in the dinning hall seemed to be leaning closer to Malfoy, staring and whispering. 'At lest,' Malfoy thought, 'I don't see Luna.'

All of the Syltherins seemed to have something to say, starting with Montague. "I just hope Madame Hooch doesn't decide green hair is against the dress code, Draco! We need you, no one else is as fast on a broom." Malfoy stayed stony faced, eating his roast chicken in silence.

With a nasty grin on her face Daphne Greenwood leaned across Theodore Knott and said, "I don't know, Malfoy, I kind of like it, matches Potter's eyes, doesn't it?"

Malfoy ground his teeth but continued eating, and ignoring. Crabbe and Goyle shifted a little uneasily on either side of their 'friend,' unsure of weather to laugh or beat up everyone who was laughing. The two settled on eating. Pansy Parkinson seemed more concerned. She sat down closer to Draco then usual and whispered in his ear, "Can't you wash it out? Maybe Madame Pomfrey could help?"

Draco ignored this comment too and didn't even look at the worried expression on Pansy's face. But soon Malfoy was done eating and he swept out of the hall, doing an admirable impression of his father's iciness. Ten minutes later found him in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey tuting over his head. "Well, seeing as how this isn't really medical I'm not entirely sure what I can do." The portly woman turned around and started rummaging around in a cabinet.

With his best angel face Malfoy pleaded, "Oh, Madame Pomfrey! Can't you do something? You're so brilliant, I know you know how to help." When the nurse turned around to look appraisingly at Malfoy he opened his eyes wider in what he hoped was an innocent expression. She did not seem convinced.

"There," Madame Pomfrey proffered a small bottle filled with a clear liquid, "Wash you hair twice a day and that stuff should wash out in about a month."

"A month!" Malfoy squeaked. He had hoped for an instant cure.

"Yes, a month. Well, what did you expect? Washing you hair with Dragon's Blood! I mean really! Did you think it was funny? Showing off how rich your daddy is?"

"But, I didn't…!" Malfoy stuttered.

"Of course you did, do you think I'm stupid? You could have poisoned yourself! Now move along, and if you run out of that potion I gave you, please come back, I'll get you some more."

Malfoy walked out of the hospital wing in shock. 'A month! A whole month before I can have my hair back. It'll be Halloween before anything gets better!' Instead of going back to the commons room Malfoy paced the halls for a while. He didn't think he could stand everyone's mocking gaze. 'That crazy girl! She could have killed me, dosen't she know that Dragon's Blood is poisonous?' Malfoy stopped by a large painting of a boarhound and sullenly watched the thing pant. The dog turned and stared back at Malfoy for a minute then barked, "What're you looking at?" And ran from the picture.

Draco sighed while heading back to the commons, he knew he couldn't hide forever. Draco felt it was better to just go wash his hair. On his resigned way down to the dungeons it occurred to Draco, 'Where on earth did she get Dragon's Blood?'

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is my second chapter (In case you didn't notice), and I'm on a roll! I'm really excited about this fic, and I'd love your feedback! Please do review, anything you say is helpful, and I really apreaiate it. Also don't be shy to metion spelling or grammer issues, or even just weird syntax, because I havn't got someone else reading these before I post them, and no matter how many times I read through, I'm bound to miss something. Thank you Sparkling Fire Fly for your encouragement!

If anyone knows, does J. K. Rowling talk about Dragon's Blood? If she does I'll need to change that bit.

Also, I would like to note that Vanidoso is merely vain in spanish.

EDIT: I have changed some of McGonagall's dialgoue. I was rereading it and it sounded wierd.

Nota Bene: ObsessiveConcierge pointed out that Dragon's Blood is indeed mentioned in the books, so I am redefining what I said above. The Dragon's Blood mentioned above is not actually Dragon's Blood, it is a sort of a drug that is lethal if too much is taken and dies the hair bright green, when mixed with curry. It's primary ingredient is the blood of dragons. Preferably Welsh Green, though any sort would do. XD 


	3. Malfoy Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

For the next couple of days Malfoy slunk around, keeping his usual boasting to a minimum and showering twice a day. Though Crabbe and Goyle still followed him around, and Pansy seemed to like him just as well, most every other Slytherin was giving him a wide berth. After two days of this ostracization Malfoy knew he had to do something about Luna, or he would never get his reputation back. Since the hair incident Malfoy had noticed the strange Ravenclaw lurking in the hallways, several times a day, but he always tried to avoid her, and so far been successful. But Draco knew that to get his revenge he would have to find and confront Luna. Thinking about what to do all during Herbology, Malfoy ended up suffering a pretty nasty bite from a Vampirc Begonia. Professor Sprout wrapped his hand up quickly and safely, but all Malfoy could think of were Luna's miniature canaries. 'I wonder what she feeds them?'

After a mostly silent dinner Malfoy headed gloomily back to his commons. The only plan he could come up with was to confront Luna in front of a bunch of people and scare her. Hardly foolproof, but it was all he had. Just then Malfoy saw her, Luna wearing a strange cardigan over her robes. It appeared to be made of dragonfly wings. Luna was standing to one side of the corridor watching Malfoy intently. For a second the Slytherin contemplated fleeing again, but then he steeled himself and stepped forward. But before Malfoy could reach Luna she came to him, her hand clenched around a small object. "I'm sorry Draco, but my curry powder hasn't seemed to work. It held the Louphins at bay for a short time, but they're back, it seems even stronger now."

Malfoy said nothing for a short while in a shocked silence before exploding, "Your curry powder! Girl, look what you've done! You think you can mess with a Malfoy and come away unscathed?"

Luna peered up at Malfoy and said slowly, "I have another stop-gap measure. I have a plan that should rid you of Louphins forever. Though," She looked thoughtful, "Your infestation is proving to be a lot worse then expected. My plan may not work."

"Oh, no, girl. You have no more plans." Malfoy leaned closer, menacingly, "Isn't that right?"

With a perplexed look Luna replied, "I just said I have another plan."

That's not what I meant! I was trying to say… never mind. What were you thinking, though? Dousing me in Dragon's Blood! It's poisonous, not to mention my hair!"

"Well, I needed a way to make the curry stick to you more permanently. Dragon's Blood was the perfect choice, it's near impossible to wash off, and would help enhance the effect of the curry."

"But it's poisonous!"

"Yes, but only if you swallow it. You said you hated curry."

"That's… but… Look, just don't mess with me any more, or you'll be sorry!" Malfoy did his bets to look menacing. Crabbe and Goyle helped somewhat by growling and cracking their knuckles.

Unconcernedly Luna said, "O.K., but take this." She held up what appeared to be a small, rubber figurine of a duck.

Socked, Malfoy accepted it without thinking, and then said, "What is this?" With a look of disgust, he dropped it.

"It's a muggle bath toy. I think it's called a Duckie. Louphins are deathly afraid of ducks."

"But where did you get it?"

"I made it." Luna replied simply, before walking off.

Bewildered and sour Malfoy kicked the duck aside and then jumped back, startled by a strange squeaking noise the toy produced when kicked. 'Merlin! What is with that girl? She has no sense of self preservation!' Malfoy, lost in his reverie, finished his journey to the Slytherin Commons.

* * *

Draco got up early and took his shower with resolution. 'Today is the day! Once and for all I am going to get rid of that Loon!' Malfoy had a plan. If this girl didn't respond to threats, well maybe he could embarrass her. The hard part would be doing it when no one else was around so that he didn't end up embarrassing himself more then Luna. Once he stepped forth from the commons dorm some of Malfoy's confidence slipped away. 'Where would she be this early in the morning? Probably asleep.' With some uncertainty Malfoy ambled to the dinning hall, where he was pleasantly surprised. There was Luna Lovegood, sitting all alone, happily eating sausage.

Draco ambled up to her table and sat down next to her, a little closer then he might have. "Hello, Luna." Malfoy put his best, charming smile on.

The Ravenclaw looked up at Draco as if for the first time and silently appraised him. Malfoy noticed that her clothes were conspicuous by the utter lack of something odd. "Hello, Draco. I like your hair." Luna then promptly went back to eating her sausage.

A little shaken, but not too daunted, Draco pressed onward. Leaning forward Draco breathed into Luna's ear, "You know what, I think we started off on the wrong foot."

Luna finished her sausage and then stood up, ready to leave. "Here, I have something for you." Luna handed Malfoy a small, bright red paper package.

Suddenly Malfoy was filled with an inconsolable rage. "You dratted little girl! You think you're so clever, prancing in and ruining my life. But your not! Your dense, your dull!"

In his rage Malfoy clenched the small paper packet Luna had given him too hard, and the thing burst. A red cloud mushroomed around Malfoy, smelling strong and spicy. In his surprise Malfoy took a deep breath and opened his eyes wide. Instantly regretting this move Malfoy collapsed onto the floor in a coughing fit, the red powder causing his nose, eyes and throat to burn.

Luna seemed excited and thoroughly pleased. She danced around shouting, some of her dreaminess gone, "Yes! Come on Draco! Fight them off, you can do it!"

After about ten minutes of Malfoy rolling around in pain with Luna cheering, the Slytherin finally sat up. Gasping, and his eyes watering Malfoy wheezed, "What in the name of Merlin was that, Luna?"

Lovegood, however, was busy writing in her notebook and mumbling. "Drat, though the subject seemed to be fighting successfully at first the Louphins triumphed in the end. Will not give up."

"LUNA!"

The girl looked up at this shout and pursed her lips. "Hm?"

"Are you trying to kill me? What was that?"

"Cayenne pepper, extra hot."

"But why? I thought these Louphins hated curry?"

"Well anything spicy will do really, though curry does work best. I used all of my curry last time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have research to do." Malfoy watched the girl walk away, and lay back panting, too tired and shocked to move.

About a half hour later, when everyone else started arriving, Malfoy scrambled to his feet just in time to greet Pansy. "Draco! Are you all right? You look very red in the face?" With a shocked and scandalized look on her face, Pansy whispered, "Did _she_ do something?"

Malfoy slumped into the nearest chair and moaned. "I think she's trying to kill me."

* * *

A/N: Wheeee! Three chapters in two days! And three reviews! I'm on a roll. But don't expect me to keep this up. I start work on Monday, and my creativity can't hold out forever. But I promise to finish! In fact I shall promise at lest one chapter a week. Sound fair, guys? Wish me luck!

Thanks to ObsessiveConcierge and instantpudding for the great encouragement. You guys are the best!


	4. Octagram?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Eyes still burning slightly, Malfoy headed to History of Magic highly vexed. He slouched into his regular seat in the back of the room and started doodling absently. With a tap of his wand Malfoy made his doodle come to life; a black dog started to sniff around the edges of Malfoy's notes. 'What is that girl's problem? I can't scare her with threats, or embarrass her with come-ons. Maybe I'll just have to follow up on my threats.' The tough tog actually beating someone up caused Malfoy to feel a little sick. 'But I can't let Crabbe and Goyle do it. Everyone will think I'm soft.' Malfoy added a last flourish to a dragon and idly watched as it chased the dog.

For the rest of the day Malfoy saw Luna lurking in the halls, but she seemed disinclined to approach him. With a suspicion that he was deluding himself, Malfoy thought that maybe, just maybe, Luna had been frightened. This fledgling hope was dashed before it even spread it's wings, however, when Luna approached Draco the next day. Malfoy was standing outside Professor McGonagall's room talking distractedly with Pansy. "Draco," the girl purred, "I heard your father's got a new manor in the south of France."

"Hmm."

"I've always wanted to go to France. What's it like there? Is your house nice? Of course, anywhere you'd be would be good enough for me." Pansy shifted closer to Malfoy.

"Oh, what? The manor… it's nice… nothing too much." Nervously Malfoy tried the door to the transfiguration classroom again. Sadly it was locked.

The reason for Malfoy's anxiety came ambling through the crowd, wearing her radish earrings, and looking like she was going nowhere in particular. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but the rambling path did seem to be taking Luna closer to Malfoy. The blonde Ravenclaw finally came to a stop in front of Malfoy and said, "I'm sorry the pepper didn't work yesterday morning. It was one of my most effective cures, but don't worry, I still have one more idea. If that doesn't work, don't despair; I'll just have to rethink. Daddy will probably have some ideas." Luna drifted off in thought for a minute, and then rummaged around in her pocket. "My next plan will take a while to set up, so in the mean time, take this." Luna held out her hand, displaying her empty palm.

Malfoy looked blankly at her palm, "What is it?"

"A thestral feather."

For a moment Malfoy had no idea what she was talking about, then he slowly recalled seeing a picture of one in and old textbook. "But, thestrals don't have feathers."

"I know." Luna grabbed Malfoy's hand and pressed the invisible object into it, then slid back into the crowd, and away.

Staring after her with is mouth open slightly, Malfoy turned the invisible object over in his hands. It did, indeed, feel like a feather. Before anyone had time to react, McGonagall swept around the corner and called out, "I am glad to see everyone here early. Now, if you would please, step into the classroom, and we can start our lesson."

As he was jostled forward Malfoy slipped the invisible feather into his pocket. 'What, exactly, is this girl giving me?'

Thus preoccupied, Malfoy did not notice that Pansy was not following him. She was standing in the corridor, staring after Luna, with her lips pursed. Before McGonagall could yell at her, Pansy had whipped around and made it to the back of the classroom, next to Malfoy.

* * *

That night, after arguing and bragging with other Syltherins, Malfoy slipped down to his dormitory, pleading exhaustion. After determining his privacy Malfoy sat on his bead and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, quickly dashing out a Seeking Diagram. A relatively simple charm, a Seeking Diagram will inform the user of any basic qualities of any small item. Carefully placing the invisible object in the center of the diagram, Draco added the last line and then watched as words darted across the outside edges of the paper. After five minutes intense study Malfoy withdrew the feather and then wrapped it up in a sock, which he thrust into the corner of his trunk. According to the Seeking Diagram the object was, in fact, a thestral feather, but more then that, it was enchanted with a Contego charm. 'A Contego charm is N.E.W.T. level stuff. I'm not sure but I think it's supposed to protect the recipient from all ills.'

Malfoy bent over his trunk and pulled out his brand-new, never been opened charms book. Cracking back the cover, he flipped to the index and looked up Contego. Flipping to page 372, Malfoy read, "A Contego charm is rather difficult and one of the most effective protection spells available to the common wizard. When place on a small object, the carrier will be protected from most common illness's and accidents. In addition it will disrupt low-level dark magic and warn the carrier of near-by dark magic it is unable to disrupt. Though difficult it is very highly recommend, sadly it is not within the scope of this book."

Still deeply dissatisfied Malfoy lay back, ready to go to sleep. After a minute he stood up again and found the invisible charm. Trying to be nonchalant, he tucked it into the pockets of his pajamas. in he pocket of his pajamas.

* * *

The next evening Malfoy sat in the dungeon commons room and thought pensively about his day. Slowly fingering the invisible feather Luna had given him Malfoy contemplated what to do. After a while he despaired of every coming up with a solution and tuned into the babble rising and falling around him and heard Crabbe grunt, "What about Luna Lovegood? She seems to be following you around, Malfoy."

"Hmmm." Muttered Malfoy noncommittally.

Pansy Parkinson agreed with Crabbe, "Something needs to be done about her, you need to get her off your back! Why don't you let us deal with her? That's what friends are for."

"No! No, I'll deal with her. Don't worry; I can handle a crazy loon without help. What would people say if I couldn't?" Malfoy jumped out of his chair and headed toward the door. "I, um, need to study! I'll be at the library."

Malfoy pushed aside the hidden door and strode confidently into the hall, where he promptly walked into an invisible wall. "What the?" Malfoy fell back and hit the stone floor hard.

Glancing around the first thing he noticed was Luna, standing nearby, staring and writing in her notebook. Then next thing he noticed was a strange diagram draw on the floor in chalk, it appeared to be an eight pointed star. Leaping up Malfoy lunged at Luna furiously, but before he could make contact he ran into the invisible wall again. By carefully feeling the wall Malfoy soon discovered that it stretched all around him and as high as he could reach. Angrily Malfoy shouted, "What is this? What are you doing? Let me out!"

After jotting one more thing down Luna started chanting an invocations while Malfoy continued to yell and pound at the invisible walls. Finally, after nothing seemed to be happening Luna answered his questions. "I made and Octagram to try and help with the Louphins. Clearly it didn't work."

"Octagram? You idiot! You mean pentagram!"

"No, I meant Octagram. Louphins are afraid of the number eight." Turning on her heel Luna walked down the corridor.

"Wait! How do I get out?"

Without turning around she responded, "Break the chalk line," then vanished from sight.

With a despondent sigh Malfoy slid onto the ground. He couldn't reach the chalk lines.

* * *

A/N: First I need to say, YAY! 2 more reviews! Plus my hits have quadrupled! Thank you too everyone who has read and liked this story, but especial thanks if you've told me you like it! Thank you Faerie Fury and Matchstick Fighter for reviewing.

I would also like to put my dedications here. I dedicate this to Bob-Sama and Buttons, who have given me invaluable help with thinking up this fic.

Finally I want to say that I think Contego is Latin for protect.

EDIT: Bah. I was so busy last night and I _really_ wanted to get the next chapter up, I forgot to put in line breaks. I am soooo tired. V.V 


	5. The Attack

After several agonizing minutes, during which Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, the first people to find him, laughed, Malfoy went straight to bed. He made eye contact with nobody and wished desperately that he didn't exist. Knowing what he had to do and deeply regretting it, Malfoy tried to sleep. Images of the last couple of weeks kept barging into his head, though, and he just couldn't. 'What on earth has gotten into that girl? Before this year I didn't even know she existed. Now I can't get rid of her.'

After a restless night Malfoy got up earlier then everyone else again and took a shower. Spending much too long in the bathroom the Slytherin carefully examined his hair. It looked a little less green. At lest it didn't glow in the dark anymore. "Damn it, this is no good." Malfoy muttered at his reflection.

Grumbling to himself Malfoy stormed out of the commons and paced around half lit corridors, watching the sky through the windows. When the bruise color finally lightened to a dark grey Malfoy headed to the Ravenclaw common room, hoping Luna got up early everyday. Finally reaching the entrance to the tower Malfoy took a deep breath and tried to calm down. With what he hoped was a menacing slouch, Malfoy leaned against the wall across from the entrance, a painting of a menacing eagle that did not like Malfoy. Suddenly the picture swung toward him and all illusions of suave menace were lost as Malfoy leapt into the air. Feeling foolish Draco tried his best to regain his composure as he saw the dreamy Ravenclaw emerge. "You!" He growled.

"Oh. Hello. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. Yes I was." Walking forward menacingly, Malfoy grabbed the throat of Luna's robes and pulled their faces too close together. "I warned you, Loon. I told you not to mess with a Malfoy. Now you will pay the price."

Looking somewhat strained Luna leaned away from Malfoy and said, "Your breath is rather mephitic. I would appreciate it if you would let go of me."

Though unsure of the exact meaning of mephitic Malfoy got the jist of what she was saying and threw her hard against the opposite wall. The eagle in the painting set up a raucous cry in protest. Striding forward slowly, Malfoy reached down to the prone girl and lifted her up. A little unsettled by the fact that Luna was still staring at him Draco pressed on. "I am a force to be reckoned with, girl. If I ever see you again, we can repeat this session."

With those words Malfoy slammed Luna's face into the wall, and with a sickening crunch Luna slid down the wall, and lay unmoving at Malfoy's feet. With a surprised lurch he noticed that the girls blonde head was bleeding quite badly and that his own hands were already stained red. Feeling sick Malfoy fled the scene.

After running blindly for a while Malfoy lurched into the nearest boy's restroom and threw up into a urinal, then collapsed onto the floor. Shuddering, Malfoy couldn't get the image of the blonde hair matted with blood out of his mind. 'This is no good. The sight of blood makes me sick? How can I ever fulfill Father's ambitions?' Still feeling queasy, mostly because of his hands, Malfoy stumbled up right and headed to the sink. It took a full ten minutes before all of the blood washed off. After the last speck of red disappeared down the drain, Malfoy washed his hands off, and then headed towards the Great Hall. Though he wasn't hungry Malfoy knew it would be suspicious if he didn't show up.

Settling into the table, Malfoy pulled a sausage onto his plate and picked at it uneasily, trying not to look around the Great Hall. With some relief, Malfoy spotted Montague and gave an icy nod in greeting. The burly quidditch captain set down next to Malfoy and said, "Quidditch practice starts this week Malfoy. Three o'clock, Wednesday, on the pitch, and come by yourself." After these concise words Montague turned away to find the other Slytherin quidditch players.

Malfoy knew why Montague had specifically mentioned coming alone; he didn't want any Ravenclaws spying on their practice. 'I hope I do come alone.'

* * *

The next day, at 3 o'clock, Malfoy was at the pitch with his broom, ready to go. In the intervening time Malfoy had kept his eyes open and was relieved to have not seen Luna once, but he knew better then to get his hopes up too high. At lest he had, indeed, come to quidditch practice alone. "Ok, guys! We want to win this year, right? So lets get practicing! I just want everyone to get warmed up with a quick scrimmage right now." Montague opened up the crate of practice quidditch balls and tossed the quaffle at Pucey, "Malfoy, just try and catch the snitch for now."

It felt glorious to be on a broom again, and Malfoy soon left his troubles on the ground. Soon he had closed his mind off from the other players and was just swooping in amongst the flailing brooms, intent on finding the snitch. But soon Malfoy was stopped short by screams from the other players. Pulling up, Malfoy flew toward Montague and asked concernedly, "What happened?"

Montague replied calmly, "Crabbe hit a bludger a little too well and sent it into Bletchley's face. Bletchley was only about ten feet up, though, so even though he fell off he should be all right."

Malfoy circled closer to the crumpled boy on the field and with a lurch saw blood covering his white face and his legs bent back at odd angels. The sight of the bloody boy brought yesterday morning back to Malfoy's mind so vividly, he too fell off his broom. Luckily he was only a foot or two off the ground. Malfoy then promptly rolled over and vomited all over the grass. Montague landed quickly and ran toward him yelling. "Malfoy. Malfoy! I can't belief this. A Malfoy afraid of blood? Well, both of you too the infirmary I guess. Quidditch practice will have to be rescheduled for tomorrow. Same time."

* * *

Even though he had only been in the infirmary long enough for Madam Pomfrey to give him a Pepper Up Potion, it was soon all over school exactly why Malfoy had to go to the infirmary. "Is it true? Malfoy? Afraid of blood? This is just too much!" Theodore Nott's cruel face bounced in front of Malfoy at dinner.

"Shove it, Nott, before I become afraid of you." Malfoy growled grumpily. 'Before I become afraid of you? What a horrible come back.'

Laughing, Nott sat down next to Greengrass and the two lapsed into whispers. Trying, perhaps unwisely, to change the subject Pansy said, "Malfoy, what ever happened to that Luna girl? You said you'd take care of her."

"And I have!" Malfoy angrily started stuffing his face with the steak and kidney pie in front of him. Pansy, not being a total idiot, changed the subject.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I got that chapter done. This one, for some reason, was so much harder to right then the others. Every time I tried to sit down and write I started singing "Purple People Eater." Oh, well.

Firstly, I changed the rating from K+ to T, because this chapter had some cursing and was kind of violent.

Secondly thanks to vi riddle, Mayarider, Cat, Amelia Glitter, del2007, and tina for their great reviews. I would like to thank cat and tina in particular. Cat because he/she/it commented on every chapter and said such specific things. Thanks so much! Tina because he/she/it said nice things and he/she/it mentioned the fact that my summary sucks. He/she/it is completely right, which brings me too my last thing; what should I do? Both my title and my summary is really bad, and I would really like your guys help. Can anyone right a decent summary for my fic? If you could I would love you forever. Also, my title is pretty bad, so should I change it part way through? If so, what should I change it too? I thought 'Over the Moon' might work. Please! I need your help!

Also, I think I have placed enough disclaimers. Do I really need one on every chapter?

starts singing It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater...


	6. Hunger is Bad Company

After mild fretting and not seeing the strange Ravenclaw for two weeks, Malfoy was back on top form. Just the other day he had tripped a Gryffindor fist year, and then sent her to detention for obstructing the corridors! Everything was going quite well, when, on his way to transfigurations, Malfoy saw her again.

She was sitting on the ground, cross-legged, tracing invisible patterns on the stone with her wand. No one seemed willing to walk down Luna's hallway, probably because of her hat. It seemed to be shooting fire bolts at random. Hesitating at the entrance to the corroder, Malfoy wondered what to do. There was another way around, but it would take much longer and make him late to transfiguration, again. There was quidditch practice tonight and he could not miss it. On either side Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be thinking the same thing. Luna glanced up, frowning in concentration. "Don't worry, the fire is an illusion. Don't you think it's pretty?" Luna turned back to her invisible diagrams.

The three boys glanced at each other, and then hastened through the hall. McGonagall was much more frightening then some school witch. Malfoy was relived to feel a slight, comfortable sense of warmth spread through him when a fire bolt hit him. Crabbe and Goyle hurried through the hall unhindered, but when Malfoy hit the center he was suddenly drug to a halt. The cronies hurried forward without a backward glance. While he could still make forward progress it was like pushing through a brick wall. Luna had jumped up and was hopping around excitedly. Finally Malfoy burst through the other side of the invisible barrier and could move normally again, Luna sunk, disappointed, to the floor once more.

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy yelled angrily, too much in shock to continue forward.

"Just another charm. You know, for the Louphins." Luna was carefully scribbling notes into her little book.

"I thought I had told you to leave me alone! Are you so thick headed? I don't want your help!"

Luna looked up, a little startled; as if she was surprised that Malfoy was still there. "I can't just leave you to fend for yourself. Those Louphins could be deadly, and you have such a bad infestation. I know you didn't mean it when you pushed me the other day. I have been doing research, and if nothing else this last attempt has given me valuable data. I will conduct some more experiments, but I think I have a break through. By the way, aren't you late for class?" With those last words Luna tucked her notebook into her bag and wandered off humming, her hat cheerfully setting off a spectacular display.

With a start Malfoy leapt down the hallway toward transfigurations. He swung around the door, skidding to a halt and slouched to the back row, next to Pansy Parkinson. "Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall's sharp voiced echoed across the room. "You are late again. If you do not have an excellent excuse, I shall have to keep you for detention."

Malfoy tried to put on and expression of insolent indifference, "Sorry Professor, won't happen again." Malfoy flopped into his seat and grinned at Pansy.

With a cluck of her tongue McGonagall turned back to the board. "I will see you tonight at six o'clock."

Rolling his eyes at Pansy Malfoy mouthed, "Old bat," then pretended to pay attention to the professor. In fact his mind was wandering, wondering, what on earth that girl could be thinking.

That day at lunch Malfoy slouched over to the Slytherin table to be greeted by a furious Montague. "You have got detention! Tonight is an essential night for quidditch practice! We'll just have to practice during dinner. Merlin!" All the rest of the team was glaring at Malfoy.

It was cold. As expected the weather was wet and uncomfortable and they were out playing quidditch. Malfoy was disgusted. And, of course he was going to miss dinner. It was already five till and Malfoy's robes were dripping wet and muddy. Changing quickly Draco rushed down the halls to detention while the rest of the team headed for dinner. Skidding around the door at six-o-five Malfoy collapsed on McGonagall's floor panting. Glancing up from her desk McGonagall said icily, "You are five minutes late. No matter, you can stay an hour extra. Will you please take out your transfiguration book and start copying from page one? Thank you." She resumed checking papers.

Malfoy slid dejectedly into his chair and pulled out his quill, ready to scratch away the hours. Finally nine o'clock came and McGonagall glanced up for the first time since he entered. "You may leave now."

With a flood of relief Malfoy stood up, but he was soon ready to sit back down. Her was hungry! His stomach felt like one thousand rhinoceroses had run through it. Stumbling from the room and wishing to Merlin that he had never joined that infernal Quidditch team Malfoy headed to his dormitory. Suddenly a most unwelcome sight bobbed up in front of him. Luna Lovegood's shining head, sans the fire-breathing hat, was waiting at the entrance to his commons room. Hoping to ignore her Malfoy tried to push straight through her into the commons. "Draco Malfoy! Wait!" Luna was standing very still and holding a small package that smelled delicious. "I.. I'm sorry. It's my fauly you missed dinner. So, I made you something. To say sorry." She held up the package. Malfoy was shocked to see what looked like a blush.

With this sight he felt filled with an inexplicable rage. "How dare you! You crazy, filthy Loon! Why would I ever want your food? Anything touched by your filthy hands is disgusting!" Malfoy grabbed the package and threw it hard against the hall where it shattered and caused bits of food to fly everywhere.

Luna seemed to pull a little inward and the color left her cheeks. "They were spring rolls. The house elves let me use the kitchen. Good night Malfoy." With that the ethereal girl turned and vanished down the corridor.

Feeling strangely empty in a way that had nothing to do with food Malfoy clambered into the commons, ignored Pansy and headed straight to bed. Thought Draco was confused and conflicted his stomach knew exactly why he felt bad. 'You arrogant buffoon! Your pride is too great, just except the damn food!'

* * *

**A/N:**

Luna stuck her head into the room and saw ObsessiveConcierge standing in the corner. Her face lifting into a smile Luna beamed, "Oh! Your early!" Turning back through the door she called, "Hurry up Draco ObsessiveConcierge's here already!"

The blonde head vanished back through the door then reappeared with a very embarrassed looking Draco and an enormous cake shaped like a snake coiled around a crescent moon. "Come Draco! Let's sing!" With much vigor Luna started to sing, and Malfoy mumbled, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear ObsessiveConcierge! Happy birthday to you!"

Grinning Luna waved her wand and a giant piece of cake flew toward the trio. "I hope you like the cake! I'm sorry it's a bit late, but you didn't give us much time!"

Yay! Another chapter. That one took to long. I'm sorry, I wish I could say something happened like the president calling and saying he needs my help or a new star wars movie came out, but I was just procrastinating. Sorry.

Well I hope you like the short I wrote ObsessiveConcierge for her/his/it's birthday! Happy Birthday and thanks for reviewing! And wow! Did I ever get allot of great reviews! Thanks to Deloures Espinosa, Fae Child19, lijay7, silvercell, dianna, Yemi Hikari, Awsume, abi, loser.x3, Missymoe, maripas, Tamao, and TabbyJ for reviewing for the first time, and thanks to Cat, JustWriter2, vi riddle, ObsessiveConcierge, and Amelia Glitter for your wonderful repeat reviews!

Cat: Menacing Mephitic Malfoy Munched on Mealy Meatballs! XDDD Alliteration is the best!

JustWriter2: Malfoy is afraid of everyone's blood, this will become a little clearer later.

ObsessiveConcierge: You're probably right, cursing would be more canon, but I thought muggle dueling would be more dramatic. Maybe Malfoy was so angry he didn't think of magic? In the books sometimes characters will get so angry they will attack each other like muggles.

dianna: The dragon's blood was to make the curry powder stick. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough.

Yemi Hikari: Thanks for all of the reviews and encouragements! Awsume's another person, right? At first I thought you couldn't spell Awesome and I was like "heh, demb ked." XD

Abi: I like that song… T.T

Amelia Glitter: I'm sorry this chapter isn't funny either. It will remain mostly a comedy, but sometimes for this story to work it has to be kind of dark. Like Fruits Basket! My dork is showing…

The conclusion is, thanks for the support, my A/N are longer then the actually chapter and none of my fans can write summaries either…. V.V


	7. Jealous?

The next day Malfoy slithered out of bed, groggy, sore, and hungry much earlier then usual. Showering and dressing slowly Malfoy glanced blearily into the mirror, and finally felt as if his life were looking up. His hair shone silkily blonde once more, all traces of the sickly green quite gone.

Feeling much more awake and downright cheerful Malfoy headed down the misty predawn hallways, hoping that the Great Hall opened at four thirty. Approaching the ancient double doors leading to the Great Hall, Malfoy paused, feeling a slight sense of trepidation, and then pushed hard against the wooden doors, feeling quite foolish. With a shock Draco saw a most unexpected sight, Luna Lovegood, sitting cross-legged on top of the empty Ravenclaw table. She appeared to be talking to the House Elf sitting next to her, but that was preposterous, House Elves don't talk to wizards.

When Malfoy entered the room the Elf jumped to his feet and bowed hastily, muttering apologies then disappeared with a crack. Luna blinked at Malfoy I a rather melancholy manner, and the two students just stared at each other for a minute. Finally Luna stood up and smoothed out her plain black robes, calling out, "Hello, Draco Malfoy."

Quite startled Malfoy responded, "Do you always come to Breakfast this early?"

"Yes. The elves will not speak to me if others are around, and they always know have something interesting to say."

"Oh." Malfoy glanced around awkwardly at the completely empty hall and then proclaimed, "Well, I'm hungry. Do you think that elf could come back with some food?" As soon as he uttered those words a table setting for two appeared on the Ravenclaw table, complete with enough breakfast food to feed a small giant.

Hoping to appear nonchalant Malfoy flopped down in front of one plate and started devouring everything close by. Luna sat down next to him and politely ate some pancakes. Finally Malfoy ate his fill and the food and plates disappeared back into the kitchen. Luna piped up, "I still have more ideas of how to get rid of the Louphins. May I help you?"

With an uncomfortable feeling that felt strangely like guilt Malfoy mumbled, "Well, all right. No one else is around. I don't suppose it matters."

"Springing to her feet brightly Luna called out, "Great!"

She waved her wand and a large box appeared in the air before them. It hit with a loud rattling noise. Draco wandered at the silent enchantment at first, but soon forgot about it when Luna opened the box. It was filled with many, large, outlandish hair clips. "What are you going to do with those?" Malfoy inquired, alarmed.

"I need to tie your hair up in certain patterns to allow the flow of energy to better penetrate your skull. Then I can retry some of my warding spells." Luna moved behind Malfoy and grabbed a brush and a clip from the box. The clip seemed to be a miniature model of a dragon that actually breathed fire, screeched loudly and bat it's wings.

Twisting around his head to keep and eye on Luna Draco asked, "How long will this take?"

"Hold still, Draco! If you keep moving I'll stick your head." Luna deftly pinned the dragon into his hair and then pulled out a smaller slip of a phoenix cycling through it's life cycle at a rather fast rate. "It will take weeks for your hair to generate the proper pathways, so you must keep your hair just like this. Showering is unadvisable."

"Weeks!" Spluttered Malfoy. "No way! I'm not keeping my hair in this crazy configuration for weeks!" With that Malfoy grabbed the dragon out of his hair and threw it at Luna.

Malfoy stormed from the hall, but paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder. He saw Luna, humming to herself and brushing her hair. She had placed a small rabbit clip on the back of her head that caused dozens of small white rabbits to cavort through her hair.

For the rest of the day Malfoy was in good spirits. He couldn't explain it, quite, but part of it was due to his once more blonde hair. Though he was also free of those strange feelings of doubt and fear he had every time he saw a girl with long blonde hair, Malfoy would not admit that to anyway, and his frequent smiles remained largely a mystery. During his free period after lunch Malfoy was feeling so buoyant he even let Pansy drag him off on a walk, just the two of them.

"So, Draky, I haven't seen very much of you lately. Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh, Pansy, I've just been busy. You know, prefect duties and all."

Pansy leaned in closer to Draco and placed her hand on his chest, forcing the two to stop. "Well, maybe you should try making a little more time for me."

Malfoy glanced around a little uncomfortably and said, "Well, I, you know, have lots to do, and stuff."

With an exasperated sigh Pansy pulled Draco into a kiss, and taken quite aback, he did not resist. 'Well, she's not so bad looking.' With that thought Draco closed his eyes and relaxed, screened from view by an ancient willow tree. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and he and Pansy were tossed apart. Malfoy jumped to his feet and started brushing leaves from his robes, "What the f-?"

Pansy leapt up as well and cried, shaking in rage, "It's her! It's that wench! Draco! Get rid of her! Get rid of her now!"

Draco twisted around and gaped at Luna Lovegood, who was standing nearby looking vaguely surprised, as if she had nothing to do with the explosion and uprooted tree. Then Malfoy glanced back at Pansy, who was now hopping around from foot and bellowing curses at Luna. Paralyzed, all Malfoy could think was, 'Well, now I know what they mean by 'Hopping Mad."

Lunging forward, Pansy gripped Malfoy's arm hard and shouted much too loud for such close quarters, "Draco Malfoy! Get rid of this interfering bitch! Now! Now! Do it now!"

Effectively awaken from his reverie, Malfoy stepped away from Pansy and attempted a measure of nonchalance, "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been following you…"

"Lovegood!" Malfoy sighed, exasperated. "Why are you following me? It's very annoying when you pop up constantly. Couldn't you just bugger off?"

Luna seemed to have forgotten where she was, as she was staring straight up into the sky, the only movement her strange rabbit hairclip. Pansy, on the other hand, leaped forward and fastened herself onto Malfoy once more. "Get rid of her! Give her detention! She's been stalking us, she said so herself. She's probably attempting to steal you from me."

The intense Slytherin leaned in closer and gripped her inamorato, and without realizing it, her long, red painted nails dug painfully into his forearm. With a yelp Malfoy leapt to the side and stared horrified at his arm for a second. It had four puncture wounds from Pansy's nails and was bleeding rather heavily, for such a minor injury. Swiftly, Draco pulled a small, nondescript tube from inside his robes and squeezed it onto the scratches, which healed instantly. Finally Malfoy rounded on the two girls and bellowed, "I'm tired of meddling, obnoxious females! I just want some privacy, some dignity, some quite! But always jabbering females, always!"

Pansy looked like a kicked puppy, though of the type that is accustomed to bite back. Luna was still watching the sky. Opening her mouth, Pansy seemed ready for a fiery retort, when Luna's ethereal tones floated out. Somewhat shocked the Syltherins quit the banter and stared at Luna. "I thought I saw some Brochiopaths, but it turned out to be an ordinary cloud." Luna switched her gaze from the heavens to Malfoy's eyes. "It's too bad, really. Brochiopaths are very rare and very lucky. Now," Luna glanced at Pansy, but quickly continued staring at Malfoy. "I have been following you, I thought at your bequest, in an attempt to rid you of the insidious Louphins. It seemed to me that the Louphins had been making a small recession, and I thought it best to press the advantage. But I miscalculated, and…"

Luna's monologue was brought to an abrupt halt by a soft cough and the appearance of the squat, toadish Umbridge. "Well, what's going on here?" The falsely breathless voice grated on all present, "Oh my, it seems as if there has been a destruction of school property here. I'm afraid you all shall have to have detention."

"Professor Umbridge, this is not their fault." Luna gestured idly at the Syltherins. "I was experimenting, and it got rather out of hand."

Looking a bit bemused Umbridge said, "Well, if that is then I must not punish the innocent. Come along Ms. Lovegood."

Umbridge turned toward the castle, and without checking to make sure Luna followed, marched straight up to the castle. Luna skipped along in her wake. Malfoy watched silently as the pair headed to the castle, Luna's bunnies playing tag across her hair. Before they were out of sight, Pansy tugged on Malfoy's arm, and looking quite smug said, "Come on Draky, let's finish our walk."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Next chapter! I got so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I'll respond to the reviews next chapter, as It's late, I want to post this, I have important things to say, and I'm lazy. Not necessarily in that order.

Anyway, first and most important order of business: I need a beta! I have decided I really want to make this a good piece of writing, and I really need a beta. I am going to be quite picky about this. I want someone good with grammar and spelling, and someone too help out with plot development. I also want someone who cares as much about this fic as I do. If you're interested please message me.

Second, I have changed the title and the summary. What do you guys think? Old title: "Crossed Connections". Old-But-Not-Original Summary: "Malfoy is going insane. She just won't leave him alone. First she dyes his hair green, then she traps him in an octagram. Draco can't stand her and wants her gone. But before he can get her out of his life, he has to get her out of his head." I can't remember the original it was no good anyway. So, what do you guys think?

Finally a couple things: Brochiopaths are rain sprites. They are the counterparts to heliopaths. Because ilio is Greek for sun, I chose to mess around with the Greek for rain, or brochi. Brochiopath is pronounced bra-key-o-path.

I don't know if you care but Loons are my favorite bird. They are so pretty, and magnificent, and their calls are haunting and beautiful. There is nothing like being alone on a glassy lake at night, the loons calls your only company. That is why Draco always calls Luna a loon. It is a heavily disguised term of endearment.


End file.
